hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 44 (Music and sports)
Music and sports is the forty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *NATHAN looks for a sport to practice in the Hi-5 games. *CHARLI gets ready for the Hi-5 games. *Chats help KELLIE to do rainy day workout. *CHARLI does rainy day workout too. *TIM and the Hi-5 band go on an egg and spoon race. *CHARLI pretends to juggle with eggs. *Jup Jup turns KATHLEEN's drawing into origami animals, and she copies their poses. *CHARLI does the same poses of the animals. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about three animal friends (Nathan the hippo, Charli the croc and Tim the lion) that are always lazing, until a bird (Kathleen) motivates them to do exercises. Gallery Nathan S2 E44.png Charli S2 E44 1.png Kellie S2 E44.png Charli S2 E44 2.png Tim S2 E44.png Charli S2 E44 3.png Kathleen S2 E44.png Charli S2 E44 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E44.png Trivia *Origami is the art of paper folding, which is often associated with Japanese culture. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Origami *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa Songlets ;Shapes in space Hi-5 games, Hi-5 games Different sports that we can play Hold the torch high, let the games begin It's the games for a for us all, the Hi-5 games, join in. Hi-5 games, Hi-5 games Different sports that we can play Hold the torch high, let the games begin It's a game for a for us all, the Hi-5 games, join in Marching, swimming, bike riding, gymnastics And weight lifting Hi-5 games, Hi-5 games Different sports that we can play Hold the torch high, let the games begin It's a game for a for us all, the Hi-5 games, join in. ;Body move #01 Hi-5 games, Hi-5 games Different sports that we can play Hold the torch high, let the games begin It's the game for a for us all, Hi-5 games, join in. Hi-5 games, Hi-5 games Different sports that we can play Hold the torch high, let the games begin It's the game for a for us all, Hi-5 games, join in. ;Word play Kellie's rainy day workout, step to the beat with me Step this way, step that way, step here, step there Arms up, arms down, arms up and down Kellie's rainy day workout, working out with me. Kellie's rainy day workout, lift to the beat with me One knee, the other knee, this knee, that knee Arms up, arms down, arms up and down Kellie's rainy day workout, working out with me. Kellie's rainy day workout, stretch to the beat with me Stretch this way, stretch that way, stretch over, stretch back Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in and out Kellie's rainy day workout, working out with me. ;Body move #02 Charli's rainy day workout, step to the beat with me Step this way, step that way, step here, step there Arms up, arms down, arms up and down Charli's rainy day workout, working out with me. Charli's rainy day workout, lifting to the beat One knee, other knee, this knee, that knee Arms up, arms down, arms up and down Charli's rainy day workout, working out with me. ;Making music I'm gonna walk with my egg and spoon Down on the oval, down on the oval I'm gonna walk with my egg and spoon I ain't gonna let that egg fall down. I'm gonna walk with my egg and spoon Down on the oval, down on the oval I'm gonna walk with my egg and spoon I ain't gonna let that egg fall down. I'm gonna walk with my egg and spoon Down on the oval, down on the oval I'm gonna walk with my egg and spoon Ain't gonna let that egg fall down. ;Body move #03 I'm gonna juggle with my three eggs Better be careful, better be careful I'm gonna juggle with my three eggs Not gonna let those eggs fall down. ;Puzzles and patterns I love being a frog Balancing on my toes Being an animal's fun When I'm in this still frog pose. I love being a bird Balancing on my toes Being an animal's fun When I'm in this still bird pose. ;Body move #04 I love being a frog Balancing on my toes Being an animal's fun When I'm in my still frog pose. I love being a bird Balancing on my toes Being an animal's fun When I'm in my still bird pose. ;Sharing stories Long lazy African days To wallow in the mud is the hippo own way We don't move fast, we take things slow When the sun gets high, we get down low Busy, busy African days To exercise is the very best way We like to move fast, we don't move slow As the sun gets high, we go, go, go. Busy, busy African days To exercise is the very best way We love to move fast, we don't move slow As the sun gets high, we go, go, go. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about sports Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about bikes Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about gymnastics Category:Ep about weight lifting Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep about eggs Category:Ep about spoons Category:Ep about egg & spoon race Category:Ep about juggling Category:Ep about origami Category:Ep about yoga Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about copying Category:Ep about poses Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about hippos Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about crocodiles Category:Ep about laziness